


'Did you get my letter?'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [47]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Domestic Fluff, Enlistment, Established Relationship, Eunhyuk-centric, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghae, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Texting, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'Did you get my letter?'

**3:17 PM**

**Yesung:** _Do you think he's gotten it yet?_

**Leeteuk:** _Yesung-ah it's okay_

**Leeteuk:** _I'm sure that he's seen it by now_

**Yesung:** _If he's seen it then why hasn't he replied???_

**Yesung:** _What if he doesn't want to see me???_

**Leeteuk:** _Yesung-ah_

**Leeteuk:** _It's okay_

**Leeteuk:** _Just calm down and take a deep breath_

**Leeteuk:** _Okay?_


End file.
